forgottenfandomcom-20200214-history
Lisbeth Vange
Lisbeth Vange is Fred Figglehorn's crush in Forgotten: Apocalypse. She's an immigrant from Sweden in order to escape religious persecution after the government, after being persuaded by Russia, became Communist. During World War III, the result of the Second Seal Judgment, she and Fred met in school and she later became Fred's crush in a few days. Biography Lisbeth is introduced at about the same time Fred Figglehorn is. She meets Fred during a lunch break and the two of them become buddies, and later, crushes. Later, she is seen dating Fred, much to the disappointment of his parents, who despise his habit of dating "foreigners". Fred later hangs out with Lisbeth at a mall, but ends up finding out that Vladimir Makarov also has a date, another pretty girl named Claudia Baker. As a result, the two of them end up becoming "dating buddies". Lisbeth and Fred eventually visit Pearl Harbor, Hawaii. At the same time, the Russian Air Force arrives to secure the island "for the benefit of the tourists." While visiting the Arizona Memorial, Fred discovers a verse in Ezekiel 38 next to one of the dead sailors listed and reads it. Immediately after this, the GVG Air Force arrives on a crusade to attack Israel. Lisbeth and Fred are evacuated into a bomb shelter, but Fred notices the GVG Air Force isn't attacking anything. Later, Fred and Lisbeth head back to Illinois, but Fred is called into the Global Tyranny Army base, where Vladimir Makarov explains that His Excellency is looking for soldiers to combat the GVG. Fred signs up, but Lisbeth stays out of it. Lisbeth is later wounded during the Wrath of the Lamb, but Vladimir Makarov rescues her and takes her to a field hospital. From there, she isn't seen until the end, where she talks with Fred about marriage-until the assassination of the Antichrist. In Forgotten: The Mark, Lisbeth is part of the Global Tyranny Army and works with Fred to plan Operation Armageddon, as well as plan the administration of the Mark of the Beast (she really has no idea what she's gotten herself into). She suddenly realizes what she's doing is wrong and defects from the Global Tyranny, instead joining the Unity Army, but the Fifth Bowl Judgment falls before anyone can find out. In Forgotten: Armageddon, Operation Armageddon is in full swing. She participates in various operations with Team Lead and Sandman. She later witnesses the betrayal of John Price and Hershel Von Shepherd and the transformation of Task Force 141 from a counter-terrorist organization into a terrorist organization of its own. She is soon plunged into a world in turmoil, as Task Force 141 joins the Inner Circle in a mission to purge the world of Christians. She joins Team Lead and Delta Force in defense against worldwide holocaust, which eventually leads to the Israel Campaign, in which Nikolai Danilova meets his match and is eventually destroyed by Caleb Windes. As for Lisbeth herself, she survives the conflict. Trivia *She stars in The David, Mike, and Liz Show. *She doesn't pay attention to Fred anymore after her defection. *She becomes a human killing machine, much like MeKenna Weida. *She's the first character to be from Sweden.